Watch
is the three hundred and sixty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 43rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Karasuno's determination remains unwavering even after losing a key player. From a tablet, Hinata watches intently as his teammates continue playing the match without him. Despite being pulled out, Hinata analyzes the game as if he never left. Plot Shimada leaves the game to take care of Hinata, entrusting the cheering to Saeko and the rest. Karasuno is seemingly in a difficult situation, but Kageyama calmly reassures the team that they are all plenty strong. Daichi apologizes to Kamomedai's captain Suwa for causing a commotion before huddling the team together and reigniting their fighting spirit. Karasuno's team and cheer squad sounds off in unison to show off their determination. Meanwhile, Yachi reminds Hinata to change out of his wet clothes and keep warm. Hinata follows her advice and notices Kenma approaching. Kenma says he came to cheer up a friend and causes Hinata to tear up. When asked if he had any way to watch the game, Kenma reveals he came to lend Hinata his tablet. The game resumes with Narita going in for a spike but is blocked by Gao and Hirugami. Kamomedai regains the lead with a score of 18 - 17 but Narita evens out the score again with a spike over the middle. While Shimada calls for a cab, Hinata and Yachi are focused on watching the game. Hoshiumi pulls off a service ace, and Asahi soon returns the favor with his own. Hirugami directs a float serve at Karasuno but Nishinoya aptly receives it. Kamomedai, still hanging on to their one point lead, switches out their setter Suwa for middle blocker Norikura, and Gao for first year setter Tokura. Hinata starts analyzing Kamomedai's tactics and concludes that they switched members to maintain a strong lineup. Asahi receives Tokura's serve. Kageyama sets the ball to Tanaka, who scores with a sharp cross that bounces off of Kanbayashi. Bokuto recognizes that Hinata's decoying is still bolstering Karasuno's performance by giving the team a clear mental image of smashing through Kamomedai's block. With the score tied at 22 - 22, Kageyama prepares for his serve while Kamomedai remains on guard. While watching the match, Washijō thinks back to Hinata and mentally urges the latter not to look away even if he's not standing on the court. Debut *Isao Norikura *Liam Tokura Appearances *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Akiteru Tsukishima *Saeko Tanaka *Ikkei Ukai *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Yū Nishinoya *Kōshi Sugawara *Hisashi Kinoshita *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Kazuhito Narita *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai *Ittetsu Takeda *Aikichi Suwa *Chikara Ennoshita *Kiyoko Shimizu *Tenma Udai *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Izuru Nozawa *Gao Hakuba *Hitoka Yachi *Shōyō Hinata *Kenma Kozume *Sachirō Hirugami *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Atsumu Miya *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Tanji Washijō Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *Kageyama's words of reassurance is a reference back to Ennoshita's words back in . Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai